I'm Here to Wipe Your Eyes
by IcyJade2007
Summary: Rogue feels like she is alone at the Institute... She can't touch anyone without them choking, and the humans are terrifying her, as well. But Logan is there to reassure her she is safe and ok. SONG FIC! "Wipe Your Eyes" by Maroon 5. Logan/Marie. Enjoy!


**This is a Father / Daughter song fic on Wolverine (Logan) and Rogue (Marie), ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: WOLVERINE AND ROGUE BELONG TO MARVEL **

"**Wipe Your Eyes" BELONGS TO MAROON 5 **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Logan put his hand up, "Alright, alright, quit your babbling."

Rogue tried to, but she couldn't, "Ah can't s-stay here an'more! I can't t-touch an'one, or they'll die…" she babbled even more, in a squeaky high pitched voice, the kind you find in desperate people right before they crack.

Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah even almos' killed you." Rogue mumbled, her eyes getting red and puffy.

"I got'ta leave, Logan."

**_I'm afraid I gotta do what I gotta do,  
__But if I let you go, where you gonna go?_**

Logan sighed. He gotta let her go-it's what she wants-but what is she going to do out there? When he picked her up in Canada, she was starving and helpless. It's a cruel world with even crueler people, and he can't let her go out there…

**_We gotta make a change, time to turn the page.  
__Something isn't right and I don't wanna fight ya. _**

Logan scratched the back of his neck. "Look…" He sighed, and Rogue could tell he was upset. "If yah wanna go, you can. I'm not stopping you. Time to change, yah know?" Logan didn't want to do this, but he had to. Rogue's upper lip trembled. She whimpered, "Ain't yah gonna stop me?"

"I'm not gonna fight ya."

**_We've through tougher times you know it just gets worse.  
__We can turn this around, please let me be first.  
__And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt,  
_**_**Something isn't right and I don't wanna fight yah!** _

Rogue's eyes became extremely red and puffy. Logan just said, "You know what it's like out there, though." he paused, "If anything, I should go out there to find a place for ya-"

He was abruptly interrupted. She had thrown herself against his chest and hugged him tightly. Something's not right. Rogue's not a crier. However, she was crying helplessly now. She heeved and cried all over again. Tears streamed down her face and onto Logan. As he felt the tears seep into his undershirt, he slowly wrapped his strong arms around the tiny frame of Marie.

**_Hey you! Com'mon over here and let me embrace you,  
_**_**I know that I'm causing you pain, too,** _

Marie didn't want to go, she really didn't, but she felt she needed to. She had caused enough chaos, and the institute was better off without her. She couldn't kiss Bobby, she couldn't shake the professor's hand, she couldn't even hug her friends without gloves up to arms and a whole body suit. It was better this way… At least, that's what she told herself before she planned to leave…

Logan telling her that he would search for a place for her sent her off the edge. She was already in a cloak and gloves, so she flung herself into his arms. Marie knew that leaving would cause Logan to miss her, as she would miss him, but not this much…

**_But remember if you need to cry…  
__I'm here to wipe your eyes._**

Logan stroked Marie's hair in comfort and shushed her gently, "Shhh shhh… It's alright Rogue. Let it out."

He didn't normally show his soft side, but this was an exception.

He pulled her away for a second, and using the bottom of his shirt to cover his thumb, he wiped her tear stained cheek.

"I'm here. It's alright."

**_Tonight, before you fall asleep,  
__I'll run my thumb across your cheek. (across your cheek)  
_**_**Cry… Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes.** _

He half smiled. He successfully made contact with her without choking, and that's what he thought she needed. "Tonight, if you need someone, you know where my room is."

She half laughed, holding back another flood. She didn't want to bother him noticed this by the way she bit her lower lip. He put a strand of snow hair behind her ear. "It's alight." he said, hating himself for being so soft but slightly enjoying it.

"You can cry. I don't mind."

**_I know I made you feel this way  
__You gotta breath we'll be okay (be okay)  
__Cry… Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes.  
_… '**_**Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes.** _

"Look, kid, if your leaving because of what happened nights ago…" He said, referring to the incident where she knocked him out cold for a couple days. "It doesn't matter. I don't mind."

She made a cry gasp and said, "Yeah, it d-does matter. Ah almos' killed you!" She coughed violently and made a cry gasp. Logan took her by the shoulders. "Breath, kid, we'll be okay. Breath!"

She took a deep breath, interupted by a couple cry gasps but at least she was getting oxegen. "Yeah." her neck looked strained.

"I didn't mean you have to stop crying." He tried to smile, "You can keep cryin', you know… I'm still here."

**_When did we cross the line?  
__How could we forget,  
__Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?  
_**_**Your broken heart requires all of my attention.** _

"It's the humans, isn't it? They make you feel like a freak, right?" Logan said, anger burning in his stomach.

"C'ause ah am one." Rogue mumbled as she looked down at the floor and squeezed her eyes shut.

Logan frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, "Listen kid. You're not a freak. Trust me. Don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise."

The pressure against mutants in the news was getting into everyone's heads, not just Rogue's. She was taking it hardest, though. He needed to help her snap out of it. Her shattered heart needed all of Logan's attention.

**'_Cause there's something in your eyes,  
_**_**And I don't wanna fight you!** _

She looked up, tears held back in her sockets. Logan looked back, her grey eyes were full of pain, sorrow, and embarrassment. No.

Logan knows he has to help, because as calm and healing as the professor is, he has other students he has to take care of. Rogue needs someone's 100%.

**_Hey you! Com'mon over and let me embrace you!  
__I know that I'm causing you pain, too,  
__But remember if you need cry,  
_**_**I'm here to wipe your eyes.** _

"Com'mon kid." Logan half smiled again, and wrapped his big arms around Marie's small frame. He knows that she wants to leave-and he's making it harder and harder-but maybe he wants her to stay, too. Marie slowly returned the gesture. She was shocked that Logan was showing such vulnerability.

Then again, that's just what she needed.

**_Tonight before you fall asleep,  
__I'll run my thumb across your cheek.  
_**_**Cry… Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes.** _

"Com'mon, kid. We'll all be here for you. Humans are a bunch of fearful suckers." He wrapped his thumb in his shirt again and wiped both her eyes.

**_I know, I made you feel this way,  
__You gotta breath, we'll be okay.  
_**_**Cry… 'Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes.** _

Logan didn't want to cause her any more pain, but he still didn't want her to go. She was slowly giving in, though.

Rogue closed her eyes again.

"Breath, kid, nobody's gonna know about this."

Rogue giggled. She wiped her one of her eyes, but Logan grabbed her hand before she could finish.

"I got it." He wiped her eyes again. This gesture, Logan hoped, would show Rogue that he cared for her like on of his own. Rogue smiled, but it was fake. The smile evaporated and left her face looking angry and scared. She ran her hands through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Logan demanded. Something's not right, and now it's time to find out.

**_Please don't loose your faith.  
__Don't worry 'cause I'm here  
_**_**To keep you safe.** _

Rogue was visibly shaking now. "L-Logan… ah saw on the news that… h-humans are gonna, I dun'no, do something _bad. _Like, _real bad._" She paused as more tears ran down her face, "Logan I'm scared."

Logan instantly tensed. His knuckles were parting; the claws slowly emerging. It was an anger reflex. But he didn't want to frighten her even more then she already was. Logan took a breath and they sucked back in. He put a protective hand on her shoulder. "Nothin' is going to hurt you. Ever. Not if I can help it." He relaxed, "You're safe here. Promise." He raised his eyebrows.

"B-But they w-were… They had…"

"Marie," Logan frowned as she turned her head towards the door, "I'm gonna keep you safe."

**_I promise if you let me see your face,  
__That I won't let you down,  
__I won't let you down,  
__I'm here to wipe your eyes._**

Logan turned her head carefully, using the very tip of his thumb. It worked; he wasn't violently choking and she didn't have metal claws come out of her knuckles. He half laughed, and she grinned. Contact without someone choking. Finally! She started laughing.

Logan smiled. Her heart was repaired, or at least he helped her pick up the pieces. He nodded and pointed his thumb at the stairs, "Com'mon kid it's late. I'll walk you up to bed."

"Alright." Rogue said, admitting that she didn't want to leave and wasn't going to. Logan was happy; his job was done.

**_Tonight before you fall asleep,  
__I'll run my thumb across your cheek,  
_**_**Cry… Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes.** _

As the duo reached Rogue's bedroom, Logan stopped and looked at the strong girl before him. She was a lot less helpless then he thought. The helpless starving girl from Canada was gone.

Logan's eyes welled up. _Great. Next I'll be meeting Charles for morning therapy. _

"Logan." Rogue said when she turned around, "You're cry'in!"

"_No_ I'm not." Logan insisted. Marie walked slowly over and half giggled, "Yeah yah are!"

Logan grunted. Then he cursed himself when a tiny bead of water started to run down his cheek, but he smiled to show that he was proud of her. Marie smiled warmly and using her gloved thumb, she wiped his cheek were the tear drop was.

**_I know I made you feel this way,  
__You gotta breath, we'll be okay._**

Logan took her wrist, closed his eyes and smiled. "Yah know I hate myself for doing that."

Marie gasped, "Oh no, I'm sa'rry Logan, ah didn't mean to make you cry…"

Logan chortled. "I should be saying that to you." and Marie blushed. Bags were formed under her eyes, and Logan knows what she needs right now is a good nights sleep.

Logan opened the door to her room and walked her in gently, taking her bag and putting it on a chair. Marie collapsed into her bed, exhausted after her intense crying spree. Logan walked around the room for minute, then when he heard the deep breath of an asleep Rogue, he walked over to her.

Logan cocked an eyebrow was he found out that she was crying in her sleep. Logan didn't want to wake her, so he took his shirt once more and ran his thumb across her cheek. And she stopped. He pulled the covers up to her chin. He kissed his hand, and tentatively tapped it against her forehead. Logan walked out, satisfied.

_**Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes.** _


End file.
